poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Sailing to the Grand Line Part 2 (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Sailing to the Grand Line Part 2. Narrator: There once was a man named Gold Roger, Who was the King of the Pirates. He had fame, Power and wealth beyond your wildest dreams. Before they hung him from the gallows, These were the final words he said. Gold Roger: "My fortune is yours for the taking, But you'll have to find it first. I left everything I own in One Piece." Narrator: Ever since, Pirates from all over the world set sail for the grand line searching for One Piece, The treasure that will make their dreams come true. Then, Two Strangers from the Future named Ford and Stanley Pines formed Captain Emmett and his crew of Pirates into a new alliance of heroes. They are the Power Rangers Pirate Force! Then, The One Piece theme song was played. ::Pirates :YO! ya-yo, ya-yo :Go, Go, Power Rangers! :Dreamin', don't give it up Emmett :Dreamin', don't give it up Ryo :Dreamin', don't give it up Nina :Dreamin', don't give it give it up give it up give it up give it up give it NO! ::Rapper :Here's how the story goes we find out :About a Treasure in the Grand Line :There's no doubt, The pirate whose eye is on it :He'll sing I'll be King of the Pirates :I'm gonna be king ::Pirates :Ya-yo, ya-yo, ya-yo, ho-ho :Power Rangers Pirate Force! :His name is Emerl :That's Captain Emmett :Gonna be king of the pirates! ::Pirate :He's the Red Ranger! ::Pirates :how did that happen? ::Pirate :Yo-ho-ho, he took the pirate morpher! ::Pirates :Ya-yo, ya-yo :Go, Go, Power Rangers! ::Rapper :His name's Ryo, He's just like a samurai. :And a L-A-D-Y Nina's not shy. :Bendy's doin' that marksman thing. :Callie's cookin', Jay's doctoring. ::Pirates :Ya-yo, ya-yo, ya-yo, hoo-hoo :Go, Go, Power Rangers! :Set sail for One Piece, it's the name of the treasure in the Grand Line! :Ya-yo, ya-yo :Go, Go, Power Rangers Pirate Force! Ryo Vinsmoke: (voice over) Sailing to the Grand Line Part 2! Ford Pines: Previously on Power Rangers Pirate Force! Wally B. Feed: Hello there. Captain Emmett: Ahoy there, Wally. What brings ye here to our ship? Iago: Whatever it is, It had better be a good one. Wally B. Feed: Mr. Wood sends me to give you all a message, About LeChuck making his move on Monkey Island, I even found something that just might help us. Captain Emmett: That's good to hear, Me dear friend. What did you find out? Wally B. Feed: I have found a clue to where One Piece can be found. Captain Whiskers: At last, A new robot is finally created. Sa'Luk: You think this robot is enough to stop the Rangers? Captain Whiskers: I don't think, Sa'Luk. I know. (to the robot) Pistol Shooter, You know what to do. Pistol Shooter: Aye, Aye, Captain. Iago: Captain Emmett! Guys! Zazu: You would not believe what we've just found! Maria Swanson: (as Iago and Zazu showed it to them) What is it? Captain Emmett: (realized what it was) It's another clue. Zazu: If we're lucky, We might be able to find One Piece. Marine the Raccoon: Let's hope we'd get to it before Whiskers does. Captain Emmett: Agreed, Marine. As they fought him off, Marine snuck up and found John Silver chained up. Marine the Raccoon: Mr. Silver, Are you okay? John Silver: Marine, It's so good to see you, Lass. Ryo Vinsmoke: Don't worry, John. We're going to get you out of here. Marine the Raccoon: Stand back, I'll blast the locks! As Marine fires at the locks of chains, John Silver was broken free. John Silver: We don't have much time, We must retreat now! As the Rangers retreated, LeChuck laughed evilly nearing his victory and revenge. The episode begins with Monkey Island under attack by armies of Skeleton Pirates and Pirate Bots. LeChuck: Everything's going according to plan, Captain Whiskers. Captain Whiskers: Excellent work, LeChuck. Make sure all in Monkey Island stay as your slaves! LeChuck: You heard him, Pistol Shooter. Get to work! Pistol Shooter: Aye, Aye, LeChuck! So, He led the Skeleton Pirates and Pirate Bots into battle. Meanwhile at the Pirate Force Ship, Ford and Pines were making upgrades on the weapons. Nina Vincent: What're you two up to? Ford Pines: Well, Nina. Stanley and I are working on the upgrades for your weapons. Stanley Pines: And if we're lucky, We might have enough technology to upgrade your Megazords too. As Emmett looked at the blueprints, He was amazed at what they're working on. Ford Pines: So, Emmett. What do you think? Captain Emmett: This is incredible. Stanley Pines: Just you kids wait, You're up for a big surprise and Captain Whiskers won't know what hit him. At last, The upgrades on the weapons were finished. Then, Emmett and Guybrush learn their companionship. Guybrush Threepwood: Hey, Emmett. Hard battle against LeChuck, Huh? Captain Emmett: Aye. But I have to admit, He was strong. I'll tell him that, But my crew and I are stronger. Guybrush Threepwood: Welcome to the club, Bud. You have no idea what he's capable of. So let's say we work together, Captain to Captain. That way, We'll ensure that we'll make the world a better place. Captain Emmett: Hmmm, Excellent thinking. Then, That's exactly what we'll do. Guybrush Threepwood: As a pirate captain, We'll give our word of honor to support one another. (sticks out his hand) With that said, Captain Emmett and Guybrush shook on it as pirate captains support one another. Soon, Captain Emmett came to see Ford and Stanley. Captain Emmett: Stanley, Ford, You here? Ford Pines: Ah, Emmett. You're right on time. Stanley Pines: We were just about to show you more about the Power Rangers Legacy, Check this out. As they used the movies, Ford and Stanley showed them more Power Rangers History. Ford Pines: Years from now after the Wild Force Rangers protect Turtle Cove from Master Org, The Ninja Storm Rangers from Blue Bay Harbor harness the powers of five ninjas and one samurai to stop Lothor and his evil army just before three new ninja rangers were recruited. Stanley Pines: And the Dino Thunder Rangers fought to defend both Reefside and Earth from Mesogog, who plans to bring the Earth back to its prehistoric era. Ford Pines: SPD Rangers fought against Emperor Gruumm to keep their timeline safe. Stanley Pines: The Mystic Rangers on the other hand defended Briarwood from the coming evil of Octomus the Master. Ford Pines: The Overdrive Rangers fought a great battle to protect the Earth from Flurious and Moltor and retrieve the Corona Aurora. Stanley Pines: And the Jungle Fury Rangers utilize their animal spirits so they can transform into a superhuman fighting force to protect all humanity from the evils of Dai Shi. Ford Pines: And Doctor K formed the RPM Rangers to protect Corinth from the Venjix Virus. Stanley Pines: So, Emmett. Do you still have what it takes to be a great leader of Pirate Force? Captain Emmett: Aye, I have. All it takes is teamwork, Protecting everyone and doing whatever it takes. Ford Pines: We knew you had it in you, Emmett. Now, Get out there and Captain Whiskers what you're made of. So, Emmett left to meet up with his crew. Later, Captain Emmett and Guybrush begin their new plan to save Monkey Island. Bendy Jackson: Say, Guys. Are you sure that this plan's going to work? Maria Swanson: It has to work, There's no other options to make. Captain Emmett: She's right, Bendy. It's our job to save anyone in trouble. Guybrush Threepwood: We got your back, Emmett. Soon enough, The Pirate Force Rangers put their plan into action. Captain Emmett: Alright, Mateys! It's Morphin Time! The Pirate Force Rangers: Pirate Force, Pirate Power! Then, The Pirate Force Rangers morphed as they begin their fight. The Pirate Force Rangers: Pirates that sail, And always prevail! Power Rangers Pirate Force! The Pirate Force Symbol appears. LeChuck: Back for more. Eh, Rangers!? Captain Emmett: That's right, LeChuck. But this time, We have a score to settle! Guybrush Threepwood: And that goes double from me! LeChuck: Bring it on! Maria Swanson: We'll watch your back, Guys! ???, ???. Category:Power Rangers Pirate Force Category:Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5